


Strictly Business

by theladyscribe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: "What is your relationship with Captain Rogers?" General Ross asks.Complicated, Maria thinks, but she doesn't say it out loud.





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> This has apparently been sitting in my WIPs folder since December 2015, because I forgot to upload it after fandom_stocking reveals. Oops.

"What is your relationship with Captain Rogers?" General Ross asks.

 _Complicated_ , Maria thinks, but she doesn't say it out loud.

"Strictly professional, Sir," she says instead.

"You worked with him before the takedown of SHIELD," Ross says.

"Yes, Sir."

"And after?"

"I've been working as a security consultant for Stark Industries. As you can see on my resume. Sir."

Ross flicks through the papers in front of him. "And have you been in contact with Rogers recently?"

"No, Sir," Maria answers, thinking of how long it has been since the last time they kissed.

Ross stares at her, assessing. Maria stares back, refusing to be cowed.

"Commander, you know why we've asked you to return to SHIELD?" Ross asks, leaning forward. He doesn't wait for Maria to answer. "Captain Rogers and his compatriots have gone rogue, defying the U.S. government and refusing to register as super-powered individuals."

"I am aware that Captain Rogers had concerns about the Registration Act, yes."

"And do you share those concerns, Commander Hill?"

Maria doesn't answer immediately. The Registration Act had been a topic of heated debate between them for several months before Steve finally collected his friends and disappeared with hardly a by-your-leave. To say the experience colored her opinion on the matter would be putting it mildly.

"I understand the reasoning behind Captain Rogers' concerns," she says at last. "But I do think it was a bit old-fashioned."

She doesn't tell him that her concerns are far more focused on the here-and-now.

The answer seems to satisfy General Ross, because he stands abruptly and extends his hand. "Thank you for coming in, Commander. We're glad to have you back on board."

Maria stands and shakes his hand. "Thank you, Sir. It's good to be back."


End file.
